This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Magnetic Resonance (MMR) Core Laboratory constitutes as one of the multi-user core facilities of the RCMI Center for Environmental Health at Jackson State University. The core laboratory has been established as a resource facility to meet the common needs of biomedical researchers in the College of Science, Engineering and Technology (CSET). This laboratory is equipped with two FT-NMR and one EPR spectrometers to foster chemical research collaborations among RCMI investigators, as well as collaborations among Jackson State University faculty and scientists from other institutions of higher learning and national laboratories. The facility is staffed with a faculty manager and a laboratory technician. Over the past five years, the MMR Core Laboratory has provided opportunities to RCMI investigators to develop the skills and aptitudes needed to become more competitive in chemical research. From June 1, 2009 to May 31, 2010, this laboratory has directly helped in the publication of thirteen (13) scientific papers in peer-reviewed journals, twenty seven (27) presentations, and three (3) grants submitted. The facility currently supports the needs of RCMI investigators and several other faculty members and students within the CSET. For new users, the facility hosts training workshops during the year. So far, the program has trained five (3) graduate and twelve (3) undergraduate students. The Chemistry &Biochemistry department has installed one 500 MHz NMR with three probes at JAP 102.